A matter of time
by mamya
Summary: Has he waited too long to win her heart? a sequel to "Dilemma". M/G
1. Date

**A ****matter**** of time**

**I want to thank you for your reviews for « Dilemma ».**

**Now, I'm back with a sequel. It takes place several months after the end of Dilemma. Hope you'll like it. Like always I don't own CM.**

Chap 1. Date

_Several months after her rapt, Penelope Garcia thanks to her efforts and her friends support, totally recovered from her injuries. Now she walked normally and was coming back to work._

"Hey Baby Girl. How are you today?"

"Perfectly fine sweetheart."

"I'm happy you're back baby."

"Me too."

"Dinner at mine, tonight?"

"Hem… well…" she seemed obviously embarrassed.

"What?"

"I know that we used to get dinner together these past few months, but Sean asked me out tonight. I agreed and I think that you could going out again without caring about me."

"Sean?"

"Yes. Sean. My physical therapist. Now that I've finished the rehabilitation it's allowed. And well he asked me, he's so cute."

"Oh… okay. I thought…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing… nothing. Well, we'll have dinner another day."

"Sounds good. Wish me luck." She said chuckling.

"Yeah… enjoy it baby girl."

Derek left her office. He was visibly down.

"Derek, you're alright?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Thank you Em." Emily was not convinced he sounded off but she let it pass.

The days went on, as they didn't have a case they made some paperwork.

Penelope left early, she waved to the team while leaving.

"Goodbye everybody."

"Where are you going Pen?" Reid asked.

"Home silly boy. I have a date…"

"Oh. Who's the lucky guy?" Emily asked while looking at Derek.

"Sean, Em. It's Sean."

"Oh. You're indeed lucky"

"Thanks. Well guys I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Penelope."

Hotch who had witnessed the scene called for Derek.

"Morgan in my office."

Derek sighed and stood up.

"Yes Hotch?"

"Sit down. How could you have let this happened?"

"What?"

"Penelope! And that Sean. What were you waiting for?"

"Nothing… Just…She was healing. I didn't want to rush her…"

"You've been constantly with her, these past six months. Helping her, dinning with her. So why?"

"She doesn't share my feelings. I guess."

"I don't think so… but if you didn't make her realize…. Why didn't you make a move?"

"I don't know. Pen is not like the other women I met. She's the woman I love."

Hotch seemed surprised that Derek admitted his feelings aloud, all above in front of him.

"Derek, I don't want to interfere in your personal life, but I know that if she build a relationship with that guy, it will affect you. Maybe it's not too late. You could do something?"

"Maybe. Only time will say it."


	2. Words hurt

**Chap 2. ****Words hurt**

**Here is chapter 2. ****It's short but enjoy it.**

**I don't own CM.**

The next day, Penelope was beaming. JJ came to her office to have a talk with her.

"Hey Pen. I guess your date went well."

"Oh yeah! You have no idea. Sean is so kind and damn handsome."

"Yes he seems to be. But what about Derek?"

"Derek? What?"

"Well, these past few months you were always together…so we thought that maybe…"

"Maybe what? We were together as…lovers" Pen chuckled.

"Me and Derek? No way." She added.

"Why?" JJ asked.

"One: we don't love each other that way.

Two: Me a geek, He a hot looking guy."

"And you think Sean isn't handsome."

"No, Sean is different from Derek. He's not a player. I know it."

JJ was going to reply when Derek entered Penelope's office.

"Thanks Baby girl. I know what you think about me now." Derek said, looking angry.

"Hot stuff, it's not what…"

"Don't "Hot stuff" me! I thought you were my friend. Didn't you notice I haven't seen anyone for months?" he was visibly hurt.

"Derek…"JJ tried.

"JJ that's ok. We'll keep our "relationship" in working grounds Garcia.

He left, slamming the door behind him.

Penelope was looking at the door with wide eyes.

"Damn. JJ, I didn't mean to…"

"I know Pen but your opinion matters a lot to him. He feels betrayed."

"Yeah…"

JJ's mobile phone rang.

" Sorry Pen, we have a case."

"That's ok."

Before the team left the bureau. Penelope tried to talk to Derek.

"Derek, I'm so sorry."

"That's ok Garcia. We'll call when we get there," he said coldly.

JJ patted her arm before leaving her alone in the bullpen.

"Well. It will be hard to sort things out" Penelope thought sadly.


	3. Distance

**Chap 3. Distance**

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**Don't own CM.**

* * *

The case lasted more than two weeks. Derek didn't once talk to Penelope, even if she tried to call him.

Penelope was sad. While her relationship with Sean was blossoming, hers with Derek was sinking. She didn't know why he was so upset. He was indeed a player.

The following months, there were many cases and Penelope hardly saw the team. On the phone she talked to the others members of the team.

When it became too much to bear, she asked for some time off. Sean invited her to some holidays in Mexico.

"I'll see you guys in two weeks."

"Ok Garcia. Enjoy your holidays." Hotch said while they were on the plane.

Once he hung up, Hotch sat across Derek who was looking out the window.

"So… you're happy now. You won't see her for two weeks."

"Hotch…"

"No Derek. I know that her words had hurt you, but your relationship is too good and deep to be spoiled by your insecurities. I know she's with Sean but maybe… maybe this is not the relationship she's waiting for."

Now he had Derek full attention.

"Do you know something?"

"No. But I'm a profiler."

"I'll try when she go back. Thanks Hotch."

"You're welcome."

* * *

While Pen was gone, Derek went to Chicago to visit his family.

Fran immediately noticed her son was off.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing mum."

"Don't lie to me."

"Mum…"

"Baby…"

"I'm in love with someone but I've waited too long and now she's with someone else.

"Oh. You're talking about Penelope, aren't you?"

"How…?"

"Derek, baby, you're always talking about her."

"Oh. That bad?"

"Oh yes baby brother!" Sarah giggled upon entering the room.

"Sarah, how are you?"

"Fine Derek. Fine. So you're heartbroken?" she asked teasingly.

"We had a fight. No. In fact she called me "a player" an how her boyfriend was so unlike me and…"

"It hurt you… don't you think that maybe she can't imagine a relationship with someone like you?"

"Someone like me? What ever do you mean Sarah?"

"Don't fool yourself baby brother. You're a player or you were… why couldn't she think that?"

"Yes I WAS. I haven't seen anyone since Jenny but I've started again when Pen blew me off." He admitted ashamed.

"Derek don't you think you're overreacting… she admitted what she thought about you but it doesn't mean she doesn't love you. You have to try harder, don't give up that easily."

"Thanks Sarah" he turned towards his mum who was deep in thoughts.

"Mum?"

"What do you want from her Derek?

They kept talking. Derek's words bringing tears in his mother eyes.


	4. Breaking up

**Chap 4. ****Breaking**** up**

**Don't own CM.**

When Penelope came back from Mexico the team was on a case. She led researches for them. At least now Derek answered the phone when she needed to tell them the information.

They were out of town for three weeks when they finally solved the case. Penelope didn't wait for them. She had to meet Sean…

Several hours later she received a call from JJ.

"Yes JJ. What's wrong? An other case?"

"_No Pen__. It's Derek…He…"_

"JJ?"

"_He was involved in a car accident. He was on his bike…"_

"What? Is he…?

"_No. We need to meet at the hospital… it's pretty bad."_

"Ok Ok. I'm coming."

Sean who was next to her in the bed, sat up.

"What happened?"

"Derek. He had an accident. I have to go."

Sean watched as Penelope shaking form was searching for her clothes.

"I'm sorry Pen. You love him. Don't you?"

"What? Of course I love him. He's my best friend!"

"It's not what I mean. You're in love with him."

"What? No…Sean…"

"That's ok Pen. I have seen you both, this past year when he came to visit you in rehab…. You're right to each other."

"Sean it's not…"

"Why don't you just admit it?"

"I can' admit what I don't know."

"Penelope. You're a wonderful woman but if your heart belongs elsewhere… I can't…"

"You're dumping me?"

"I don't want to get hurt. And I know that when you'll admit your feelings. I'll be.

You have to realize that I'm not the one you want."

"Sean please can we talk about it later…"

"I'll remain your friend. Don't waste what you have with him."

"I'll call you later Sean." She said while heading to the door.

She drove quickly to the hospital praying that all would be alright for him… her thoughts were no longer drifting towards Sean.

**Sorry guys, it's a little short. But I promise to update soon.**


	5. No cries

**Chap 5. No cries**

**I 'm so sorry for the long update. I just had no time…**

**Still don't own CM.**

When she finally reached the hospital everybody was already in the waiting room.

JJ immediately came to her and hugged her briefly.

"Pen…"

"No news?"

"No."

"Did you call his family?"

"Yes. They're coming with the next plane."

"Great."

JJ looked at her friend worriedly. She was too calm.

"Pen are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok. Everything's gonna be okay."

JJ looked towards Hotch. He also seemed surprised. They all expected her to break down.

Pen finally sat with them.

"How did it happen?"

"We came back from the case, he took his bike to come back home. It seemed that a car hit him… we don't know much about his injuries…"

"Ok… ok…"

She sat there quietly staring into space. Reid came to her side and held her hand. She smiled to him but remained quiet.

Two hours later, a surgeon finally came to them.

"You're here for Derek Morgan,"

"Yes" Hotch said sitting up.

"Well Mr Morgan suffered several injuries, broken ribs as well as his right arm. But the worst an head injury."

"How is he?"

"He's in a coma. We hope he'll wake up soon. Unfortunately we can't know when."

"Can we see him now."

"Of course, the nurse will lead you to his room."

"Thanks a lot Dr."

"You're welcome."

He them and a nurse called for them. They all followed her but Garcia.

"Garcia?" Hotch called.

"Yes sir."

"Let's go, we can see him now."

"Yes. But … I can't right now. I'll go later."

"You're alright?"

"Yes sir… I just need some time."

"Ok. I'll wait with you."

"Thank you sir.

"It's Hotch, Garcia. And we are all afraid you know."

"Yeah."

They sat there, Hotch holding Garcia's hand tightly.


	6. Meeting

**Chap.6 Meeting**

**I don't own CM**

Rossi, Prentiss, Reid and JJ were all shocked to see their friend and colleague lying motionless.

They each sat by him and began to speak to him. They wanted to make him come back to them but all above to Garcia and his family.

Two hours later, Hotch was still with Penelope in the waiting room. Then Hotch saw Mrs Morgan and her daughters walking by the corridor. He let go of Penelope's hand and went after them.

"Mrs Morgan?"

"Oh Agent Hotchner. I thank you to stay with my son."

"It's normal. He's family" he replied.

"How is he?"

He updated her about what he knew.

"My team is with him right now. He's in room 415."

"Thank you. You're coming with us?"

"Yes. But wait a minute. Agent Garcia is in the waiting room."

"Oh… My Derek's Penelope, doesn't it?"

"Yes." He said with a small smile. "I've been waiting with her for two hours now. She wasn't ready to see him."

"Well. If you allow me, I'll talk with her while you and my daughters go to Derek."

"Ok… Penelope… She's shocked."

"Thank you Agent Hotchner."

She headed to the waiting room. Penelope was staring at the ground. Fran sat beside her.

"Penelope?"

Penelope stared at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm Derek's mother. I wish we've met under better circumstances."

"Yeah me too."

"Sorry for my bluntness but why don't you go to him? He needs you…"

"I… I'm afraid to see him vulnerable... I'm afraid o lose him… he's my best friend.

"He loves you, you know."

"I know, we're friends."

"No. He's in love with you. You should have seen him when he came to me while you were in Mexico."

"Mrs Morgan. I don't…"

"It's Fran. You know Penelope I had given up hope that my son would settle down. He never talked about any girlfriend. Then he came to visit us and told me how he has fallen in love with you. How he was hurt you didn't trust him…"

"Please don't…"

"Why don' you think he could love you?"

"Fran, Derek never told me he was in love with me. We had that stupid argument about me calling him "a player" who he is…"

"He was… I don't know you Penelope but from what Derek told me about you. I sense that you're in love with him… You're just too afraid to admit it."

"I… I don't…"

"You love him and he loves you. You're just afraid of that shift in your relationship. Derek's afraid too. You don't have to admit it tome but to yourself and all above to Derek.

Now I'll go to my son who needs me… will you join me?"

"Yes." Penelope replied smiling lightly. She squeezed Fran hand and followed her towards the corridor.


	7. Truth

**Chap. 7. Truth**

**Still don't own CM.**

When the two women entered the room, the team Des and Sarah smiled to them. Penelope returned the smile, and then she talked a little with Sarah and Desiree to greet them.

She finally reached Derek's bed and took his hand. Everybody waited her to shed some ears but she smiled to him and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered some words in his ear. When she rose everybody had left the room to give theme some privacy.

She sat by his side and kept holding his hand.

"Derek sweetness. I'm so sorry. I met your family. They're kind just like you. I'm sorry I have to meet them now and if I could be the one in that bed instead of you… I would do anything for it.

I didn't mean to hurt you. I miss my friend. I miss the man I fell in love with. I thought it was safer for me to be with Sean. He's handsome but not as handsome as you are. I don't love him the way I love you. I just didn't want to wreck our friendship. But now, I know that our relationship is the strongest I've ever had. And I don't want to lose that. I want to know what is it to be with you completely, to be loved by you. If this is what you want when you wake up then I'm yours…. So wake up."

Her voice was calm. When she finished she saw Fran in the doorway with tears in her eyes. She left the chair and walked towards her.

"I have finished…"

"I'm happy my son met you."

Penelope smiled to her and left the room. Everybody looked at her.

"I talked to him…maybe it will help."

"We're sure of that. Our brother loves you so much Penelope." Desiree said.

"I feel the same way… Now he just has to wake up."

"He will…his family is here."

"Guys I need to go back to my place for a few hours…"

"That's oh Penelope, we'll call you if there's any change." Hotch said.

"I'll come back soon. Thanks to all of you."

"See you later Pen."

**A little short but I needed to stop here.**** Reviews reviews…**


	8. Waking up

**Chap 8. Waking up**

**I don't own Criminal Minds unfortunately.**

When Penelope came back late in the morning, she was greeted by Derek's family.

"Penelope, he woke up." Fan said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes. But we hardly spoke. He was disoriented. He's sleeping now. You can to see, we'll go to the cafeteria."

"Ok."

She entered the room smiling. She kissed Derek on the cheek and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Good morning Hot stuff." She whispered.

She sat there watching him sleep. Five minutes later he began to wake up.

"Derek?"

"Penelope?"

"How are you?

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Well… you're my friend and I love you. I needed to be here." She replied disappointed.

"I don't want you here. Please leave me alone. Go back to your boyfriend who is so unlike me."

"Sweetness? Don't you remember? We spoke… we decided to talk before…"

"When was that? I don't remember… my accident… it's all your fault. I was… Leave now!"

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. We better be apart… only professional relation, don't you remember?

You're the one who spoiled it."

Penelope, who hadn't shed tears since the accident, broke down. She rose quickly.

"Ok Morgan. If that's what you wish. I'll never bother you again.

She left the room tears falling down freely.

"Pen, what happened… is Derek? JJ asked worriedly.

Pen noticed through her tears that everybody was there, even Fran, Desiree and Sarah.

"He… He…He doesn't want me here. He said he…"

"What Pen?"

"He doesn't want me in his life anymore."

Fran came to her.

"You must be mistaken. He's a little disoriented. The doctor said it was the injury he had on his head."

"No. That's his words. That's ok. I need to go now. Take good care of him."

"Pen where are you going?" Emily asked.

"I'll go to home then to work. I just came to see him. Now…"

"Penelope.."

"No that's ok Sir. I'll see you later. Some people are just not mean to be…"

They all stared at her retreating figure in shock.

"JJ. Go with her please." Rossi asked


	9. Memory loss

**Chap. 9 Memory ****loss**

**Thank you for the reviews…. ****Still don't own CM.**

Fran entered her son's room angrily.

"Mum…" Derek said happily."

Then, Fran slapped him hard in the face.

"I'm sorry baby but…. What have you done to Penelope?"

"Mum? He said frowning."

"What did you say to her?"

"What? I thought… I'm hurt mum. What she said to me…"

Derek… Are you kidding me? We already had this talk in Chicago!"

"Chicago, When did I…? He asked frowning.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what,"

"What is your last memory?"

"Penelope talked with JJ… she called me a player…Then I was in my bike…I suppose I was too angry to pay attention to the road. What?" He asked when he saw his mum frown.

"Derek… wait. I'll call for a doctor."

"Mum?"

"Please wait a second."

She quickly went out of the room. Several minutes later the Dr came to check on him. He then talked to Fran and Derek.

"Well, it seem that you're suffering from some amnesia. You completely forgot about some events between a fight he had with your friend and your accident."

"Will it come back?"

"Maybe… maybe not… your friends could update you with some things maybe it will help you."

"Thanks Dr."

When the doctor left, Fran updated him about his visit in Chicago.

"What have I done?" he said desperately."

"She will understand. She loves you… I heard her confessing her feelings while you were in coma."

"Really? I need to call her."

Fran handed him her cell phone and he dialled the number.

"Pen come on pick up!"

"Garcia?"

"Pen.. it's me Derek. I need… »

« That's ok Derek. » she sighed. "You were right… it's all my fault…It's always my fault. I got to go."

"No Pen…"

"She hung up," he said to his mum. What now?"

"She needs time…"

"Why do I have to wreck it again?"

"You're in love… it's new and disturbing."

"Yes. But why do I have to hurt her?

"It will be okay."

Someone knocked at the door. It was Hotch.

"Morgan, What happened? Garcia called me to ask for some time off."

"What? I have to go" Derek said and tried to get up without success.

"No way son."

"I can't lose her. I told her to go back to Sean…"

"He's not in the picture anymore Morgan. He broke up with her. What did you say to her exactly?" Hotch asked.

"Hotch?"

"Morgan tell me. Maybe I would know why she needs to leave. She confessed some things to me. So?"

Derek told him all about their talk. He was visibly ashamed.

"Ok. I understand now what she meant…"

"What?"

"She said she was heading back to California, to put some stuff behind her."

"I don't understand."

"Penelope has been engaged several months to a certain Rick, he was a very handsome guy. She told me that she was conscious of people stares and jokes for them being an item. She felt so insecure…."

"You got to be kidding Hotch? Pen, my baby girl engaged…. She never said a word tome about it."

"She wanted to forget all that happened."

"What happened?" Fran asked

"One day, he dumped her, blaming her. He said, " You wrecked our relationship, it's all your all fault." Do you understand now Derek? She believed, she had wrecked her relationship with him and then with you…"

"I'm so stupid. What can I do now? I'm stuck here. And I can't remember all the things that happened just before the accident. She will never forgive me."

"Let her some time Morgan… when she come back we'll help you."

"Thanks Hotch. How long will she be out of town?

"Two weeks."

"Ok. I wish she understand that I've lost some of my memory…"

" We all wish it baby." Fran said worriedly. Penelope had such a past; she hoped she would come to terms with her issues and sort things out with her son.


	10. California

**Chap 10. California**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews… enjoy…**

As soon as she hung up on Derek, Penelope phoned Hotch to ask for some time off. She was going out of the BAU when she bumped into JJ.

"Pen? Where are you going?"

"JJ… I have some days off...I have to go now." Pen said avoiding her eyes.

"Pen… Derek is…"

"That's ok JJ really. I just need to get out of here for some time. Take good care of him." She said heading to the elevator.

"He loves you Pen.

Penelope stopped and turned towards her friend.

"Yeah. I know he loves me, we're friends. He just doesn't love me the way I do."

"You're so mistaken…"

"I doubt that JJ. I have to go now. Goodbye."

JJ stared at her before the elevator's door shut. She sighed and took her phone to call Hotch.

* * *

Penelope quickly took a small bag and put some clothes inside of it. She had some time before her flight but feared that her friends come to her place. So, she decides to go directly to the airport.

When she finally reached her destination, she went to the hotel and slept until the next morning.

The next day, she rented a car and went where she wanted to go since she left Virginia.

She parked in front of a pretty townhouse. She stared at two children playing in the front garden. Then a pretty woman came out and called for the children.

15 minutes later a tall man parked in front of the house. When she saw him going out of the car, Penelope gasped. It was him…

"Rick " she whispered.

She saw the children running out. He lifted the younger who was a boy and kissed him on the cheek. He then leaned down and kissed the little girl head.

The woman went out and kissed him on the lips. Penelope watched the happy family picture with a little sadness, and then she left her spot quickly.

"He is happy. I was just a mistake in his life," she muttered sadly.

She kept replaying Derek's words in her mind. "It's all your fault…"

"How can I face him again?" She thought.

* * *

During her time in California, Penelope turned off her phone. She needed this time to make some decisions.

She went to Rick's house twice. She needed to put this part of her life behind her. He had hurt her so much and now, her greatest fear was that someone hurt her again… In that case, Derek…

**Sorry for that annoying chapter but I needed to write it for the story.**


	11. Someone from the past

**Chap 11. Someone from the past**

**Don't own CM.**

After two weeks away, Penelope had to come back to Virginia.

She had come to terms with some things but she was uncertain about the way to deal with Derek.

At the airport, she had the surprise of meeting with jenny, Derek's ex girlfriend.

"Penelope?"

"Jenny… How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Let me introduce you John, my fiancé" she said blushing.

"Oh! Congratulations."

"How is Derek?"

"Derek? Well, now he must have been released from the hospital. He was involved in a car accident."

"Oh my god: Is he ok?"

"Hem… Yes?"

"I know it could be weird coming from me but, Derek loves you. I've sensed it then. I know you don't think he could love you but he does… deeply. That's why I was jealous… we could never share the same relationship, the two of you have."

"Jenny…"

"That's ok Penelope. You're a great woman and whatever are your issues with Derek I know that the love you share will help you. In some way I'm glad of what happened. I've never been happier than with John." She said smiling to her handsome fiancé.

"Thank you Jenny. It means a lot to me and congratulations, you two make a beautiful couple."

"Thanks… Good luck Penelope."

"Goodbye."

She stared at their retreating figure. Then she decided to act on her feelings… to let go of her fear even if she feels regret afterwards.

**It's a little short but I'm coming back soon.**** Promise.**


	12. I love you?

**Chap 12. I love you ?**

**Sorry for the « long » update but the story is heading to its end and I needed some time to think about it. Enjoy!**

Derek Morgan was a worried man since Penelope left town two weeks ago. He wanted to know if she was alright; he had left at least five messages on her voicemail.

The last was the same day.

_"Penelope, it's me Derek. I guess you don't want to talk to me right now but… please let me know if you're ok. You can call one of the team if you prefer."_

He sighed deeply and stayed motionless on his bed.

He had returned to his place since he had been cleared from the hospital. His mother was taking care of him, even comforting him when his mind was down. He was sure that his baby girl would never believe him or forgive him by the way. He had put her through emotional stress once more. Maybe that time it was too much to cope?

* * *

Mrs Morgan was cooking when she heard someone knock at the door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised and relieved to see Penelope.

She quickly opened the door and gathered Penelope in her arms.

"Oh dear, I'm so happy you've come back. We were so worried. All above my baby boy."

"I'm sorry Fran" Penelope whispered. "I just needed time…"

"We understand… I guess that if you're here…."

"Yes. Can I see him?"

"of course take your time, I'm cooking. You'll stay with us for dinner…"

"I'll be delighted if Derek allowed me…." She said with a little voice.

"I have no doubt… Go! He's resting in his room."

Fran stared at the figure of Penelope with a happy smile.

* * *

Penelope nervously made her way towards his bedroom. She found him lying, sleeping.

Penelope gently sat besides him and took his hand.

"Sweetness. I came back. I'm sorry for the way I left but it was too much for me… your accident, your words… Hotch told me you know all about my past with Rick… I went to California to see how he was doing… he's married to a beautiful woman and has two children. I was convinced that men like you or him couldn't possibly be in love with me; or want a future with me. After seeing him with his family I wanted to go back here and resigned to live in a place where you weren't. I thought it was safer for you and me. Then I met Jenny at the airport. Yeah you have heard right… Jenny. You know she's engaged and seems very happy. She pushed me to go to you… I knew why you fell in love with her, despite what she has done; she's a great woman.

Well, Derek I came here to apologize and if there is one way for me to tell you how sorry I am and what my feelings are, just tell me what it is…"

She was now crying, her head was down. That's when she heard.

"Tell me I love you?"

She lifted her head and met Derek dark ones who were staring at her. His eyes were full of hope and love.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"You asked if there was a way to tell me…. I said "Tell me I love you?" he said with an uncertain smile.

"You've heard my confessions… you were not sleeping…"

"No baby girl. I heard your voice when you were talking to my mum…."

She kicked him in the arm.

"Oh you…"

"Pen… So?"

"How are you?" she asked eluding his question.

He sighed; this was not going where he wanted.

"I'm fine, now that you're here." He raised his good hand and wiped the tears left on her eyes.

"Pen, if you don't share my feelings… please tell me now…"

"Silly boy… If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have been to California, I wouldn't have came here…"

"You love me so?

"I'm in love with you hot stuff. Despite how scary it is, I do love you very much."

She was going to stand up when Derek pulled her to him and kissed her longingly.

When he finally pulled away, he stroked her cheek.

"I'm in love with you too princess. After all that happened I can't believe we're here today. But I need to apologize first… When you visited me after I woke up what I've said…"

"Derek it's ok…"

"No, wait. I suffered from some amnesia. I've forgotten all between our argument and the accident… I'm sorry for what I've said…"

"No more hot stuff. You're sorry. I'm sorry. That's ok. We just need to be honest with each other."

"So let's be honest! Do you believe me if I say I can't live a single day without you in my life, Penelope Garcia." He said smiling widely, taking a little box from bellow his pillow.

"Oh my…" she cried bringing her hands to her mouth.

**Sorry guys I need to stop it here…a little bit of suspense.**** Don't hate me.**


	13. Engaged?

**Chap 13. Engaged?**

**Thank you so much for you reviews, I wish I had time to reply to all of you! I'm also sorry for this long update… It's just that I'm not really satisfied by my writing at the moment.**

**Don't own CM.**

When she heard Penelope's cry, Fran immediately went to her son's room.

"What…" she stopped when she saw the scene before her. Derek was sitting on the bed with THE BOX in his hand. Fran smiled and left the room to give them some privacy.

* * *

"Pen?" Derek asked, as Penelope hasn't said a word.

"De… Derek it's … is it what I think it is?"

"Well it depends on what you're thinking?"

"Hot stuff. I… It's beautiful but…"

"I know what you're thinking but I'm not proposing. Not yet… I know that we didn't' have a date or anything but I just wanted you to know that I'm serious about us."

"Baby…I didn't want to hurt you…"

"You didn't hurt me. I have this ring since I've returned from Chicago. It was my grandfather's first present to my grandmother. I wanted you to have it. If you agree…"

"Of course! That's so sweet of you." She said kissing him.

He slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"Pen I would have proposed today but I want our already strong relationship to blossom in something stronger."

"I understand and that's the right thing to do. You're so wonderful sweetheart."

"Not as much as you baby girl. Come here." He said patting the other side of the bed.

She lied down beside him and he took her in his arms. They stayed there several minutes savouring this moment alone, before France came to them.

"I guess Derek offered you the ring?"

"Yes. It's beautiful and I'm honoured to have it Fran."

"We're the one lucky to have you in our lives Penelope." Fran replied.

"Yes, I'm the luckiest man in the world for now, but I'll be happier when in some time she accept to marry me." Derek said smiling.

Penelope was blushing deeply.

"Derek…" she said obviously embarrassed.

"I love you baby girl." He said kissing her in the lips.

Pen was now as red as a tomato.

"Don't be shy dear. It's good to see my son so in love…"

"Thank you Fran. Do you need some help for the dinner?"

"Oh no. I've finished and you have some visit baby."

* * *

They helped him to the living room where all the team was waiting.

Penelope hugged everyone happily.

"We've missed you Penelope." Emily said

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry. I just needed time."

"That's ok." Reid said.

"So everything's alright?" JJ asked.

Derek who sat in the couch answered eagerly.

"Oh yes! Things can't be better for now."

Everyone smiled, happy for their friends.

Fran invited them to dinner. They were all chatting happily when JJ shrieked, staring at the Penelope then at Derek.

"You're engaged?"

Penelope who was talking with Reid turned to her and replied.

"What… hem… no…"

"No! So what's this new piece of jewellery on your ring finger?"

Derek decided to talk.

"We're not engaged. It's just a present, testimony of my love for Penelope. But I'm planning to propose one day" he said patting Penelope's cheek and staring lovingly at her.

"Derek Morgan! I didn't know you were such a romantic guy!" Emily said jokingly.

"With my baby girl always." He replied smiling broadly.

* * *

When everyone left, Penelope stayed to help Fran. Derek was on the couch staring at the TV. Once she finished she went to him and leaned to kiss him.

"I have to go handsome. Tomorrow is a working day."

"Can't you stay with me and we cuddle in my bed?" he asked pouting.

"No Mr. Morgan… I can't stay here…with your mum under the same roof…" she said teasing.

"It will be alright baby girl."

"No… I'll stay when we have a proper date."

"It will be so long before I get these plasters removed." He said upset.

"Well, you'll have to wait til then." She said playfully.

She kissed him on the cheek and left after hugging his mum.

"Baby girl…" he sighed.


	14. Living with you

**Chap with you**

**Sorry for the long update it took me so long to find a proper way to finish my story.**

Penelope was not a mean person, so with Fran's help she managed to set up a romantic dinner in her place for Derek.

She had asked him of he wanted to spend a quiet evening in her place while his mother was taking some rest.

She drove him at her place and saw the happiness in his eyes when he saw her initiative.

"Penelope…"

"I just wanted something special for our first date."

"Thank you baby girl. It's really… special." He said smiling.

She helped him to the table and they started to eat happily.

Later they watched some movies and fell asleep on her couch.

Unfortunately she had to work the next day. So she let him sleep and left him a note….

The same night when she came back she was surprised to see he was still here.

"What are you doing here hot stuff?"

"Oh thank you. I' happy to see you too."

"This is not what I meant… I thought you would have called your mother."

"She came but I wanted to stay here. You don't mind?"

"Of course not. My house is your house handsome."

"My mum brought us something to eat. I thought you would be too tired…"

"You're so sweet. So is Fran…." She said kissing him. I'll take a shower."

Several minutes later she came back and brought the food in the living room.

While they were having a cup of tea Derek began to speak.

"Pen… I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"If I could stay with you… here I mean…"

"Of course. But what about your mum?"

"Oh, she understands. I just like the idea of living with you."

She blushed and hugged him briefly.

"That's ok sweetheart. But I'd prefer if Fran take care of you."

"Ok baby. I understand… I'll go back to…"

"No! You misunderstood… what's the matter Derek?"

"Nothing baby. I know it's a great responsibility to take care of someone who is…"

"Derek! Stop that will you? Talk to me!"

"I … it's just that I don't want us to be apart." He said with a bit of shame.

"You're so sweet gorgeous. Don't ever think you're a burden for me. I just want you to heal properly, with someone to take care of you."

"I'm a grown man baby girl. Plus I love your place and my mother to dispose of her time."

"Whatever you want my love. If you can put up living with me…"

"It's one of my best wishes." He replied smiling widely.

"Flatterer".


	15. The end or the beginning?

**Chap 15. The end or the beginning****?**

**Don't own CM **

**Sorry it's a little bit long but this is the last chapter. Enjoy and Review?**

With Derek living with Penelope, their relationship blossomed quickly. They had built a quiet routine. Fran had left them not long after Derek decision to live with Penelope. She was happy to see her son in such goof hands and obviously wanting to settle down.

* * *

Just before he was allowed to go back to work, Derek brought Penelope to Chicago for the week. She had some time off and was particularly tired after a rough case.

Derek was a little worried, Penelope sounded off in the plane.

"You're ok Baby girl?"

"Yes I'm just so tired lately. It will be ok with some rest." She said closing her eyes.

When they reached Fran's house, Pen went straight to bed after apologizing to her.

"Baby, Pen's ok?" Fran asked to her son.

"I guess. She's just tired."

"Any other symptoms?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Morning sickness, nauseas…"

"You don't mean…? A baby?"

"Won't you be delighted?"

"Of course but she doesn't have these symptoms."

"Some women don't have these symptoms…"

"Well before you or I say anything to her. I have something to do…"

"You're going to propose, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my baby boy…" Fran whispered with tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly.

Derek was going to say something when Desiree and Sarah arrived.

"Hey Baby bro, where's Pen?" Sarah greeted.

"She's resting… by the way I need your help."

* * *

When Penelope got up, she was really rested and a wonderful smell greeted her as soon as she reached the living room.

She went to the kitchen to see Derek and his sisters chatting happily.

"My princess is here…" Derek said.

"Hey…" Penelope said kissing brother and sisters.

"You're rested baby?"

"Yeah. I was so tired…. Thank you."

"For what?"

"You cooked…"

"The best for my favourite girl. Besides my mum and sisters helped me."

"Good! I'm so hungry!"

Sarah smiled knowingly to her brother.

While having dinner, Penelope was not feeling well but she managed to hide it behind her smile.

At dessert time, she was feeling really sick. She was surprised to see Derek fall down on one knee after taking her hand in his. She stared at him he was smiling.

"Penelope, baby girl. We went through so much these last years and every day I can' believe how lucky I am to have such a wonderful woman as you are. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I almost have all I want in my life and you would make me even happier if you agree to be my wife."

Penelope had tears welling up in her eyes. She was slightly pale then she suddenly turned green and got up.

"Derek I… excuse me." She quickly ran towards the bathroom.

Derek rose immediately and followed her. She was throwing up.

He stayed with her until she felt better.

"I'm so sorry baby… I'm just so tired and sick all of sudden."

"We'll go to see the Doctor tomorrow. Mum thinks that you may be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" she said with a little voice and his heart went to her even more.

"Yes… it would be great." He said smiling. "Are you feeling well enough to go back to the living room?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I interrupted you."

"It doesn't matter. The most important is your health."

"I'm so lucky…"

"Let's go baby girl."

They returned to the main room.

"Are you alright Penelope?"

"Yes, thank you Fran. I'm sorry…"

"You better go to see a doctor tomorrow, just in case."

"We'll go mum."

They sat around the table and drunk some tea. Penelope helped Fran with the dishes, and then she apologized, as she was tired again.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I know what you were going to do and I spoiled it…"

"Not at all princess. We have all our lives for that."

She kissed everybody goodnight and headed towards their bedroom.

* * *

The next day they went to see the Doctor. While they were waiting for the blood results, Fran, Desiree and Sarah came.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope asked.

"Just sharing the moment…."

"Thank you." Pen said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so emotional these days…"

Then the Doctor called for them. Ten minutes later they went out smiling. And there in the waiting room, Derek decides to follow his heart.

"Penelope Garcia will you marry me and make me the happiest man in this world after such good news?"

"Derek Morgan…. Yes of course…."

Fran, Desiree and Sarah among other people were staring at the beautiful and moving scene before them.

Derek and Penelope were oblivious to that. They were in their own world where all was beginning for them.

In some cases and for some people, happiness was indeed a matter of time.

**The end**

**So what do you think? **

**I want to thank all of you who had reviewed my story. It helped me to keep going. **

**I apologize for the possible mistakes again and again.**

**I hope to come back soon cause I have some stories stored in my mind.**


End file.
